object_allstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
8-Ball
8-Ball is a contestant on Object All-Stars. He was a member of Another Accidental Naming and Another Name That's a Better Name Than Another Accidental Naming, who was eliminated in Necrophobe’s Nightmare. Personality 8-Ball is usually somewhat quiet, although he wants everyone to know that he does not have a favorite number. He has displayed excellent decision making and leadership skills, usually acting as a co-leader to Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, who he is in an alliance with. Coverage In Team Making for Chumps, 8-Ball was chosen by Golf Ball, since he is a ball. His team placed second, and Golf Ball accidentally named the team "Another Accidental Naming." He didn't say anything though. In Christmas Present Hunt, 8-Ball gets his first speaking role, when Bomb causes Another Accidental Naming's sleigh to explode. When Golf Ball suggests they use Puffball as a sleigh, 8-Ball points out that they don't have any arms to collect presents, just before a shower of presents hits them. His team ties for fourth place and is safe. In Eat Your Way to Safety, 8-Ball dies off-screen from drinking Test Tube's liquid, which was mixed with cyanide. His team placed 10th and was up for contestant vote. In Recommended Development 8-Ball was safe with 0 votes. His team placed second. In Winning Over Liyfe?, he is first shown taunting 10-Ball for failing to join the game. Then, he followed the rest of Another Accidental Naming through the challenge without saying anything. His team was safe from elimination. In Token Villain, he had to stay on a balance beam for a minute. He said it would not be too challenging, although he only managed to stay on for 12 seconds before being pushed off by TV. He got a Postpone Token. His team was safe from elimination. In Ruthless Truths and Scary Dares, he asked to join Golf Ball and Tennis Ball's alliance, and they let him. During the challenge, when Trump said they should all do dares, Golf Ball said she would get 8-Ball to convince everyone that was a bad idea. However, they did the dares anyway, and lost and were up for elimination by viewer vote. In Climbing The Tower Of Success, 8-Ball was on the thumbnail since it is the 8th episode, despite not having an important role. He was safe with 5 votes at Elimination Time at Stake. In the challenge, he rode up on Puffball with the rest of his team. In Shoot or Be Shot, 8-Ball was disqualified for having no arms. He did not actually appear in the episode. In Find The Needle in the Square Mile Island, he, along with most of his team did not appear and was put up for elimination. In Outstanding Team Rebranding, he was safe with 63 votes. During the challenge, he suggests that more alliances should be added to the team. After that, almost every alliance joins the team. The result is Another Name That's a Better Name Than Another Accidental Naming. Nonetheless, his team is safe. In Digital Damsel in Distress, he does not compete in the challenge, but is safe. In The Balancing Act, he is knocked over by Spikey Mervert. His team is safe. In Recommended Round-Up, he and his alliance try to catch 10-Ball, but they fail. Portal manages to do it instead. In Discriminating Against People Who Aren’t Part of Your Clique, 8-Ball did not make an appearance, but him and the other male objects lost and were up for elimination. In Necrophobe’s Nightmare, he is first seen talking to TV, telling him to show the vote results so he could get his team prepared. He is eliminated with 21 votes and says that he enjoyed his time in the game and says goodbye to Golf Ball and Tennis Ball. He is then sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber along with Nonexisty, Rocky, Yin-Yang, Firey, Firey Jr., OJ, and Poké Ball. Trivia * He is the first object in alphabetical order, although that will change if 1-Up joins. Gallery 8-Ball OAS Intro Poster.jpg|His poster used for the intro, and for the voting. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Another Accidental Naming Category:Another Name That's a Better Name Than Another Accidental Naming Category:Eliminated